Pride Before the Fall
by bh8554
Summary: Two Gryffindor witches, both hailed as the brightest witch of their respective ages. Both are war heroes with battle scars on their bodies and their hearts. Will they be able to overcome their pride and come to terms with their feelings? Will they be able to overcome their fears for the sake of friendship? For the sake of love? HG/MM rated M for language and later chapters
1. Surprise Encounter

**Author's Note: I have been reading HG/MM fan fiction for several months now and have been delighted with the variety of stories. They have inspired me to try my hand at putting something out there. This is my first story. Please let me know what you think and if more chapters are wanted. **

* * *

"Madam McGregor's proposal was impressive and ambitious," thought Minerva as she traversed the walkways that once carried her to her mastery courses. "The governors should be well-pleased and easily convinced to begin the fundraising campaign. Especially if I offer Hogwarts as a host for one of the benefits." Minerva's thoughts continued as she made her way to the library wing. "The expansion of the library will alleviate the Ministry's overflowing archives."

As she got closer to the famous Dulamain Library, Minerva could smell the bindings of the ancient texts mingling with the crisp scent of the newer publications, and paused to inhale the familiar fragrance. The headmistress would never grow out of the excitement she felt when walking into a library of any kind; however, she blinked, and sniffed again. There was another distinct and familiar scent picked up by her animagus senses. "It can't be," she whispered with confusion.

With a swiftness that surprised many of the students lingering in the stone archways of classroom doors, Minerva practically raced to the entrance of the library. There she stopped abruptly in her tracks raising her hand to cover the gasp that escaped her.

Minerva was shocked at the sight of her former protégé in the library of her alma mater: The Royal Scottish Academy of Mastery in Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Why didn't Ms. Granger inform me of her matriculation? Who wrote her recommendation?" The multitude of questions swirling in her head belied Minerva's true feeling for her fellow Gryffindor. She quickly recovered her wits, took a moment to smooth the shock and hurt from her expression and began approaching the library table. Minerva kept her gait steady, but she couldn't deny how much her attraction had grown for her former charge. Obviously out of sight was not out of mind.

* * *

Hermione didn't notice Minerva as she revised for final exams. Wandlessly summoning yet another set of notes from her bag, the young witch double checked her translation of the ancient rune. "It definitely seems Celtic in origin," she mumbled to herself. Inhaling deeply with frustration, she scratched out one of the more implausible theories. "Dougain is a fool, how did he ever get such rubbish published? This theory is easily disproved by Minerva's research." These quiet mutterings were typical of the enthusiastic scholar, and she was completely absorbed in her studies.

Her focus began wavering when she heard a familiar voice. "Merlin, Hermione, get it together," she thought. While the there were plenty of international students studying at RSA, the Scottish students' accent often caught Hermione's attention. It had only been within the last week that she had been able to gain control over the urge to wheel her head around expectantly at the sound. Today was no different, and she continued to ignore the all too common pull in her stomach. It was impossible for Hermione not to think of her former Transfiguration professor as she was seeking her 2nd level mastery in the same field. It was especially difficult when there were so many damn Scottish witches and wizards around her.

"I should have accepted DeLauder's offer..." While Hermione allowed herself to momentarily think it, she knew that she would never have seriously considered the French master's offer to apprentice with him at Beauxbatons. The Royal Scottish Academy was the most prestigious Transfiguration academy in the world. It would have been ridiculous to turn down a full research scholarship.

Hermione was torn from her musings by the clipped sound of boots on the hardwood and a flash of emerald. She involuntarily jerked her gaze up and her breath hitched...

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. May I join you?"


	2. Back to formalities

At this greeting, Hermione's eyes dimmed from the bright amber that shown with happiness and desire to a cold unnamable color rarely seen. Minerva balked and took a step back.

"Back to such formalities? Then I suggest that you address me as Honorable Sage and Master Granger, my dear Headmistress McGonagall. It wouldn't do for my colleagues to hear you take such liberties. My apologies, but I am afraid that you may not join me at the moment as I have a previous appointment with the research board. If you desire an audience, may I suggest you owl my assistant Tallulah to set up an appointment? She would be happy to oblige with you with several options for a scheduled meeting. It was..._lovely_...to see you again, good day."

With that the furious young woman silently apparated to her office leaving a stunned Scottish witch in her wake.

Glancing around the abandoned library, Minerva was speechless. While she would have never expected a warm reunion, she certainly did not expect to be met with a dismissal worthy to be compared with one of her own. Not being accustomed to any dismissal, let alone one so cold and reprimanding, the emerald clad headmistress was left with her uncharacteristically jumbled thoughts. "My eyes must be deceiving me...it was only my own wish to see her eyes that decadent amber color...why had she left so suddenly...she has an assistant...I was unaware...research board...And how in Merlin's name did she apparate without so much as the slightest pop?"

Coming to her senses as a few students filtered into the room, Minerva looked down upon the research that Hermione had been working on. "She must have forgotten it in her haste. That symbol looks familiar, but it can't be what I think it is. Why would Hermione be researching that? It certainly won't do to leave it out in the open. I will have to risk her anger and return it myself. Maybe I should just owl it to her assistant, _Tallulah_, is that what she said? What kind of name is that for an assistant?" Gathering the forgotten materials, Minerva dejectedly returned to the gates of her illustrious Hogwarts with a loud pop.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young chestnut-haired witch was crumpled in a heap on the rich blue carpet of her well-appointed office. As she downed another scotch, she thought, "Miss Granger, indeed...how dare she...SHITE! I left all my research there in the library. Merlin's saggy trousers! Will this humiliation never cease."

"TALLULAH," she shouted. "Tallulah, help me." A voluptuous young woman entered the office at a fast clip. "Hermione, what is it? Oh, Merlin, don't tell me. Are you on about _her_again. Honestly I don't think I can handle cleaning up another-" She was suddenly cut off by the stone cold voice of the transfiguration mistress.

"No. I only have a small request. Please go to the Celtic rune room of the Dulaiman library and retrieve my research from my usual table. I seem to have forgotten it in my hurry to return to the office."

"You what? Oh, nevermind. I will return shortly," she replied.

"Thank you, Miss Galliant," Hermione said, and then she returned to her previous state on the floor.


End file.
